


一丝不挂 （靳东/王凯）

by YourHoneyMustard



Category: Real Person Fiction（靳东/王凯）
Genre: F/M, JinDong - Freeform, M/M, WangKai - Freeform, 东凯 - Freeform, 王凯, 靳东
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHoneyMustard/pseuds/YourHoneyMustard
Summary: 王凯结婚的脑洞。





	一丝不挂 （靳东/王凯）

**Author's Note:**

> Warning：  
1\. BE＋虐  
2\. 意思就是过程虐结果也虐  
3\. 反正又是个特别毒的毒脑洞，而且还是不带肉的那种
> 
> 清明节贺文，清明节，哈哈哈哈哈……  
给各位单身狗送温暖了噜！  
大爷大娘过节（？好，嘻。  
放心，虽然是清明节但是没人狗带。  
不过，强烈建议和我一样脆弱的小宝贝千万别往下看了，没别的，只有刀。

谁当初想摆脱被围绕左右 

过后谁人被遥控于世界尽头

勒到呼吸困难才知变扯线木偶

这根线其实说到底谁拿捏在手

接到王凯的喜帖时，靳东只是略略扫了一眼，就随手放在了一边儿，不置可否。帮王凯送帖子来的是郭晓然，见靳东随手把帖子往旁边儿一扔，郭晓然的面色多少有些尴尬。

靳东面色如常，可是一时间竟都忘了请郭晓然坐下喝杯茶。

郭晓然暗暗一拍大腿，深恨王凯给他派了这么个倒霉差事——也怪他自己，两口黄汤一下肚就搂着王凯的肩大放厥词：“凯子，你的事儿就是我的事儿，有什么难办的你告诉哥，哥替你去！”——得，王凯是真不把他当外人，让他来给这位爷送喜帖。

郭晓然四下环顾了一圈儿，靳东这个办公室很古朴，连一件多余的摆设都欠奉，屋子里的室温也没有刻意的调节，仿佛只是在靠靳东一个人的体温在温暖这个房间，因此透着一股深深的凉意，和他整个人周身透出来的劲儿无异。

那句话怎么说来着？哦对——一个寂寞的老男人。

嗯，还真贴切。

郭晓然扑哧一声笑出声，怕靳东听见，赶紧用一声咳嗽掩饰过去，他挠挠头：“东哥，凯子婚礼办两场，武汉一场北京一场。武汉那场比较小，只请他们老王家亲朋好友再加上咱们这些人，北京这场估计得大操大办一下儿，他自己其实不想大办，但没办法结婚这事儿有时候真不是给自己办的。”

靳东抬头，看他一眼：“是啊。”

嘿，什么叫“是啊”……郭晓然抿抿嘴唇，深觉自己刚才多话。算了算了，帖子送来就算是功德圆满，撤。

“那，东哥您忙着，我先走了啊。”

“晓然，”靳东终于对郭晓然笑了笑，“谢谢你送来。”

郭晓然走出去又转身带上门，无意间瞥见靳东眼神放空地在望天花板，他忽然觉得靳东看起来……有点可怜。郭晓然摇摇头，怎么回事儿，说两句话就被传染上矫情了？他有什么可怜的，当初……

呵，当初。

当初郭晓然就死活不赞成王凯不管不顾地搅和上靳东，他觉得这事儿就是活生生在把王凯往火坑里推。

只是，这世界上有千般深渊万条末路，又有哪次不是自投罗网。

郭晓然都在楼下发动车子走人了，那边厢靳老师才终于缓过神儿来。

他转动脖子，脖子嘎嘣儿几声脆响，提醒着他，他还未变成行尸走肉，还是个活生生的生物。他的眼神慢慢收敛回来，最终聚焦在了桌子上那张红色的卡片上。

卡片打开，红底儿金字，邀请函上的来宾姓名是王凯一张一张写上去的，能收到这份儿帖子的人不多，其中倒也包括了他靳东，足见其诚意十足。

白皙的手指轻轻覆上那张卡片，在金笔写下的“靳东”二字上抚摩了两下，张了张嘴，想说什么，却最终什么都没说。

越是在心里翻腾，越是堵住喉咙不教人有机会讲出口，直憋得肝肠寸断，五内俱焚。

对着自己尚且如此，对着旁人则更是一派不言不语了。

可悲的摩羯座。

不，可悲的人。

这些年望你紧抱她出现 

还凭何担心再互相纠缠

给我找个伴侣找到留下你的足印也可发展

全为你背影逼我步步向前

冬雨连绵从来都是一件顶无趣的事。它就那样不疾不徐不紧不慢地落，一直落，落到整个世界都变得寒冷潮湿，誓要将人深藏在骨头缝儿里的那点儿温存都压榨抽离。

不像夏雨，总是来得快去得更快，兴之所至便大珠小珠一般滚落下来，痛痛快快地闹一场，一时尽兴便云散雨干——就和生在这个季节的人一样，热烈，繁盛，死性不改。

窗外的雨已经落了三天，屋内依然温暖如春。王凯站在镜子前整理自己的领结，他站在光影里，颀身玉立，风流俊俏，快四十岁的人了，身段儿依然十分清瘦。

这些年他穿过无数礼服，哪怕是新郎礼服，他也记不分明了，隐约觉得似乎也不是头一遭。虽然对这身儿衣服早已没了任何新鲜感，但既然要穿就要穿得好，方方面面一丝一毫都要让人挑不出半点儿毛病。无论过去，现在，还是将来。他看了一眼镜子里的自己，扬起下巴——嗯，状态不错。

他对此刻的自己是满意的。

“舅舅，舅舅……”稚嫩的童声在门外响起，王凯一愣神，赶紧转身，三步并作两步跑去开了门。

豆豆站在门口，见王凯来开门，上上下下左左右右把这位新郎官儿扫描了一遍。“豆豆，我帅吗？”

“帅！”

“那，帅哥交代你的事儿你办好了吗？”

“我觉得自称帅哥就有点儿过了，亲爱的舅舅。”豆豆认真地说。

今天并不是婚礼，只是礼服的最终版终于从意大利准时送了过来，试一试礼服，更重要的是两家人聚在一起乐一乐。

从今往后，便是一家人了。

王凯还没见到自己的新娘穿上婚纱的样子，郭晓然跟他说很多男人看到未婚妻穿着婚纱出现在自己眼前的一瞬间会哭出来。

王凯嗤之以鼻：那些男的自个儿想穿裙子不能穿，急哭了？

郭晓然懒得理他，暗下决心一定要亲眼看到王凯对着新娘哭鼻子。

可惜了，今天郭晓然并不在。

两家人都在楼下大客厅里热闹，只有王凯的妹妹带着豆豆和造型师在楼上陪着新娘子试礼服。

王凯带着豆豆信步走过去，在新娘的房间门口停下，敲了敲门。

门开了一条缝，妹妹的声音传出来：“哥，你转过去。”

嘿，这神秘劲儿。

王凯转身，背对着门。

门开了，有人走了出来，又转身关上了门。

王凯转身，却看到站在自己身后的是妹妹。

“她人呢？”

“嫂子说这是个惊喜，你想看就等到婚礼当天吧。”

王凯笑。

“好，她说了算。”

他忽然想起什么似的，低头——

“豆豆，交代你的事儿你小子到底给我办好了没？”

豆豆一笑，不置可否。

王凯气结，这么小就学会拿腔拿调的了。

那晚，两家人都很开心，他们聊了很多话，喝了很多酒，王凯笑着闹着，欢天喜地的温馨氛围感染了王凯，他大笑起来。

开心，多好。

开心，多值得。

不知几时，他在一片祥和中带着醉意昏睡过去。

明明浑身火烧一样的滚烫，却在梦里不寒而栗。

他又一次堕入了那个梦境。

依然是在那个房间里，依然是那个时间点。

他在梦里已经无数次来过这里，熟悉到近乎恐惧……以及厌恶。

靳东的脸依旧是那副样子，雕刻般的五官，完美的比例，表情却凄绝如戏。

“你今天又是来跟我演什么？”王凯熟门熟路地走上前去，凑近了靳东的脸，几乎贴上去，“恨不相逢未嫁时？”

王凯的一双眼睛生得美，然而他只盯住了靳东，一动不动，看上去不是不可怕的。

因爱故生忧，因爱故生怖。

然而靳东彷佛没听见他的话似的，任由他鼻尖儿杵着鼻尖儿，干瞪眼。

他叹口气，赶鸭子上架到了这份儿上，话不说出来也矫情，也罢。

“那你离了婚嫁给我呀。”他盯着自己眼前的男人，这句话等了太久，如今说出来，声音却低了下去，“反正还……来得及……”

靳东听完，依然沉默。

太多次了，他梦见这个场景，太多次了。多到此时此刻王凯甚至清醒地知道这只是个梦。

然而靳东一如往常的沉默，还是让他的心沉了下去。

他眨眨眼，把头扭开，闭上了眼。

泪水却还是无可抑制地奔腾而出。

靳东张了张嘴，却连一个音节都发不出来，他盯着王凯侧脸，紧蹙的眉头和濡湿的眼，只觉得自己就快要喘不上气儿，压迫，彷似有人扼住了他的咽喉。

可是，他又能说什么呢？

说，戏是假的，情是真的？

不，都是假的，都是真的。

“王凯……”靳东终究还是开了口，他声线沙哑，不是不艰涩的，但这一次，他终于不再犹豫，“王凯，我爱你。”

这是梦。

但王凯却暗暗咬紧了牙——他几乎一刻失神，恍惚间竟不知自己是不是此生第一次听到靳东对他说这三个字，这人在情爱上惜字如金，偶能听闻，极是受用。

然而此时此刻，王凯只觉天地一片苍茫，有限温存，无限心酸。

他叹口气：“我当然晓得。”

靳东忽然一把将王凯拉过来，整个人箍在自己怀里，伸手把王凯的头摁在自己的颈窝，在王凯的耳边，咬牙切齿地说下去：“可是，太晚了。”

靳东没有等到回音。

他想要什么回音呢。

没有最好。

沉默良久，王凯推开了靳东，径直站了起来，走到了门边。

门，一直都在那里。每次他入梦来，这道门，都在那里。

可是他从来没有尝试着去主动推开过，从未尝试过自己主动结束这个噩梦。

他无数次哭着醒过来，几乎窒息。

但他知道，这是最后一次了。

梦里梦外，都会是最后一次。

推开这扇门，门后面是一个新的开始，一切的一切，都是新的，干燥的，温暖的，而不是像现在这样，阴暗潮湿，黑暗寒冷，折磨他，吞噬他，生不如死。

那一刻，王凯几乎感觉庆幸。

门砰地一声关上，掩盖住了王凯转身时那声低沉在嗓子里的——

“我也爱你。”

我只能爱你一时，却不能爱你一世。

我未曾放下天地，却也未曾放下你。

梦外，一声脆响，像一件瓷器，就碎在了王凯的身边。

除却天边月，无人知。

如一根丝牵引著拾荒之路

结在喉咙内痕痒得似有还无

为你安心我在微笑中想吐未吐

只想你和伴侣要好才顽强病好

王凯婚期在即，受邀的人陆陆续续抵达了武汉。

靳东思前想后，最终直接来了趟说走就走的公路之旅——北京到武汉，一千多公里，他愣是优哉游哉开了一个星期。

只要他不骑着哈雷去，就已经是谢天谢地了。

一路上，靳东想得最多的，就是掉头回北京——这也是他一个人开车过去的原因——神不知鬼不觉，没有人知道他去了哪里，也没有人知道他为什么去，他要回头随时可以回头。

啊，一贯的作风。

但是，一个星期之后，他还是到达了武汉。

下高速的时候，天已经黑了，武汉的夜景落入他的眼中，他视若无物。其实这不是靳东第一次来到这个位于华中地区的省会城市，但他没想过自己还会来。

不过，这次之后，恐怕再也不会来了。

恐怕“武汉”两个字，都不想再听到了。

靳东直接去了酒店，洗了个澡，睡大觉。

多年以来，他深谙一个真理——睡得好，才有精神作妖。

对于武汉的陌生感，王凯并不比靳东少到哪里去，这是他的家乡没错，然而他离开这里的时候还很青涩，他的梦想与他的奋斗皆不在此。

如今回来办场婚礼，当真像是少小离家老大回。

两天之后，他的婚礼将会如期举行。

靳东出现在婚礼现场的时候，知情人的心里面，着实紧了一紧。其中最是眼前一黑的，当属郭晓然。

他是当真没想到靳东真的会来。

因此，当靳东看似闲庭信步实则直奔王凯的休息室时，一条手臂伸出来，拦住了他的去路。

“晓然你别紧张，”靳东知道，这是必然的，他依然笑着，很有风度的样子，“我就是想去看看王凯……”他的声音温和而亲切，似乎天然带着一种说服他人的魔力。

不过，显然被说服的人里面并不包括眼前的郭晓然。他咬了咬下嘴唇，拦住靳东的手臂并没有松开。他没把话说得太明白，毕竟靳东千里迢迢地一个人开车过来，也是够辛苦的。

“您还是，别去了吧……”点到为止，郭晓然想。

靳东叹口气，郭晓然他们私底下是如何看他的，他心里有数。

“我就……看看他，给他道喜。”

“东哥，”郭晓然皱眉，他压抑着自己心里的怒气，“其实您能来，就已经是给他道喜了。有些话，从前没说，放到现在，就不必说了吧。”

靳东沉默。

理智告诉他，郭晓然说得一点儿都没错，安静地做个在底下鼓掌的宾客，看着王凯走入人生的新阶段，对王凯好，对他更好。

可他不会善罢甘休。

“靳…东…东哥？”

醇厚低沉的嗓音忽然在僵持不下的两人身后响起，靳东郭晓然齐齐转过身，远处站着的，可不就是今天的新郎官儿，王凯。

王凯离这两人并不近，他远远地看到那个高大的背影时，心下也是一惊，他觉得自己花了眼，他只是试着喊了一声——靳东会来，他也是一百万个没想到。

他径直向靳东走了过来。

他穿着新郎的礼服，眉目如春，笑意繁盛。

他从流言蜚语里走过来，中伤猜忌中走过来，谩骂打压下走过来，却最终，越过了靳东，走去了别人的身边。

那一刻，靳东几乎泪盈于睫。

他想说，我祝贺你。

他该说，我祝贺你。

可是他说不出口。

我不愿祝贺你，当你即将对别人说出“我愿意”。

王凯全然无知，能在此时此刻见到靳东，他五味杂陈，可还是欢喜的。

“你怎么也不告诉我！”王凯拉住了已经转身想悄悄土遁的郭晓然，埋怨他。

郭晓然望着天花板冷哼一声，告不告诉你，这不还是见着了？

您二位，缘分深。

有情人，快乐事，是劫是缘？

随便了。郭晓然想。

靳东上前一步，紧紧地握住了王凯的手，一把将他拉入了自己的怀里，一个紧到几乎窒息的拥抱。

靳东当然明白他应该要克制，可……为什么？克制克制克制，再特么克制，他的爱人，就会变成一个女人的丈夫了。

王凯感觉自己忽然就被禁锢到了一个极其逼仄的空间里，他感到一阵不适，在梦境里曾经出现过无数次的巨大压迫感，第一次在他清醒着的时刻向他席卷而来。他的身体很僵硬，僵硬到忘记挣扎。

奇怪，从前和靳东拥抱的时候，他从来都只嫌不够。

“跟我走。”靳东在王凯的耳边轻轻地说，“不要结婚，跟我走。”

和靳东预想中的不一样，他怀里的王凯没有任何反应。

怎么回事。

王凯不是在等这句话吗。

还是抱太紧？傻了？断电了？

靳东的双臂松动了一点，却完全没打算放开王凯。

从幕天席地的压迫感中解脱，王凯的身体终于有了一点呼吸的空间，他微微张嘴，深吸了一口气。

对，就是这双唇，靳东无数次用手指嘴唇以及不可描述的方式去触碰过的形状。

靳东没有再停顿，他吻了上去。

刚刚吸进一点氧气的王凯陡然瞪大了眼，两米开外的郭晓然瞪大了眼，走廊尽头安静站立着的那个人，也瞪大了眼。

整条走廊里的空气在一瞬间停止了流动，把时间都凝固在了此刻。

成真了。王凯心想，那个反反复复出现过的梦，成真了。

几秒之后，郭晓然终于反应了过来——

“靳东！你发什么疯！”

疯？

靳东终于松开王凯，他大笑起来——是了，就是发疯。

管他呢，靳东想。

他终于有了走出去的勇气，挣脱桎梏与蒙昧。

走出去就是林泉山涧，走出去就是无垠旷野，走出去，必然就是铺满鲜花的天高路远。

他拉起王凯，迈开长腿，撞开郭晓然，狂奔出去。

当他一把把王凯塞进自己车的副驾时，他兴奋得像一匹脱了缰绳的野马，几乎要眼冒绿光——终于，终于！

是自由，是爱情，是与痛苦煎熬再也不见——都去他妈的吧！

走廊尽头那个高挑细瘦的身影，此刻慢慢走出来，走到了郭晓然面前，对郭晓然伸出了手。

郭晓然尴尬极了，自己从地上爬了起来，挠挠头。靳东刚才把他推开的时候，他脚底一滑，摔了下去，没能拦住靳东。

而她，她似笑非笑地看完整场闹剧，仿若一个看客。

冷静至此，郭晓然反而不知从何说起了。

“他……他如果不回来了，你会生气吗？”既然不知从何说起，索性就直说吧。

“我生那门子闲气做什么。”女人的声音还是一贯的温和亲切富有磁性，她甚至对郭晓然笑了起来，“你呀，只管拿好他的钻戒，这要是丢了，他待会儿回来难不成把你举起来问我愿不愿意嫁给他？”

还能开玩笑，可知心情当真不坏。郭晓然面色稍霁：“但是，你怎么就那么肯定他会回来？”

“要是连这点肯定都没有，我嫁他做什么。”

不聚不散只等你给另一对手擒获

以为青丝不会用上余生来量度

但我拖着躯壳发现沿途寻找的快乐

仍系于你肩膊或是其实在等我舍割

然后断线风筝会直飞天国

都说人一生投两次胎，原生家庭一次，婚姻关系则是第二次。第一次没得选，第二次可要擦亮眼。

此等人生大事，王凯见了无数次，但真轮到自己头上，却还是透着点儿紧张。他那心上人就有这魅力，法律上而言，人都上了他老王家的户口本儿了，可他的期待忐忑患得患失却与日俱增。

真到了婚礼这日，王凯的情绪也到了将要爆发的临界点。

他真的等不及要把她各种意义上的据为己有了。

这种久违的感觉，让王凯觉得整个人都渐渐开始有了温度。

郭晓然陪着王凯等，百无聊赖，他忽然想起从前问过王凯的事情。

“王凯，跟我说老实话，看着她穿婚纱，你哭没哭？”

王凯横了郭晓然一眼。

郭晓然盯着王凯看了一会儿，笑一笑：“你是不是压根儿还没见过？”

王凯抿抿嘴，潇洒地走了出去。

他确实，还没见过……

本想去露台上抽根烟，没想到居然不知不觉地就走到了新娘的房间门口。

妹妹正站在门口左顾右盼，见到王凯的一瞬间，她眼前一亮。

“哥！嗨你还真来了……”

王凯吓一跳，看到妹妹正在冲自己挤眼。

“嗯？”

“嫂子让我出来等你，她说你马上就要过来。”

王凯哑然失笑，看看，这默契。

“你来啦？”那个让王凯光听到就无比舒适沉醉的声音，在门后悠然响起。

他点了点头，示意妹妹打开门。

一道几乎伴随着极高温度的光在开门的瞬息便穿透走廊，直落王凯的眼底，幸而他见惯了闪光灯，这点强光不算什么。

他看见，他的未婚妻在这片白光当中出现，缓缓向他走来。

她说得没错，惊喜就该留到最后一刻才揭晓。

那是一袭真正的婚纱，庄严，神圣，圣洁，它不会让女人像个等待骑士的公主，而是一位以一己之力许下承诺的，真正的新娘。

王凯忽然泪盈于睫。

他想对着她微笑，想走过去牵起她的手，可他迈不开自己的脚步，他发现自己的身体竟然在微微地颤抖。

半生的悲喜竟在这个刹那间忽然铺天盖地席卷而来，恍惚的前尘，世间的旧事，还有不可预知的，不敢伸手触碰的未来。

眼前这条走廊仿佛不是通向一个未来，而是通向一个深渊。

王凯忽然像是脱了力，他猛地蹲下来，抱住双臂，缩成一团，伸手捂脸——

他终于还是，在这个刹那，哭了出来。

红底的高跟鞋踩在地毯上，一步，一步，一步，缓慢而坚定地走向他。他想要站起来，想要做点什么，他不想蹲在这里，像只流浪猫，无助，无力，无解，周身颤抖。

而且，还在哭。

一阵温柔的气息逐渐将他包裹起来——像一条毯子，温暖又干燥，盖住他，吸走他每个毛孔里蔓延出来的寒意——是她的味道，醇厚的玫瑰。

她蹲了下来，蹲在他面前。她揽过他，和他拥抱在一起，右手轻柔地抚上他的后背，拍了拍：“好了，没事了，没事了……我在这儿。”

王凯在心里大骂自己。

“亲爱的，我还不想站起来。”

“我没有要你站起来呀。”

“能不能再多抱我一会儿？”

“当然。”

“我……我爱你，我说真的。”

“我知道。”

当一个人失去另一个人，他的灵魂会被抽离出一部分，连同那个人，一起从他的生命中夺走，永无返还。

但，一个人即使在一夕之间死去，也会在漫长的后半生中逐渐复活。

这就是人啊。

何其悲哀，

何其幸运。

一直不觉捆绑我的未可扣紧承诺

满头青丝想到白了仍懒得脱落

被你牵动思觉最后谁愿缠绕到天国

然后撕裂躯壳欲断难断在不甘心去舍割

靳东把车开出去十几公里，终于在靠近长江的地方，停了下来。

他转过头，望着王凯。

王凯出奇的安静。

既不出离愤怒，也无半点兴奋。

就那样，安静地在副驾座上坐着，甚至带着一丝闲适的意味。

太安静了。

靳东的心沉下去几分，他今日的所作所为，的确是老夫聊发少年狂了……但事情已经到了这一步，别无选择了。

靳东深吸一口气，转过脸，对着王凯，他终于要讲出来，终于。这或许是个开始，但更有可能是个结局。

成败得失，在此一举——

“王凯，我爱你。”

沉默。

回应他的，只是沉默。

王凯只是望着他，面无表情。不，准确地讲，比面无表情更可怕。他的脸上逐渐浮现出一种类似于戏谑的表情，仿佛他刚才听到的，并不是靳东拼了半条命才终于说出口的几个字，而只是一句玩笑话。

你知道，就是那种毫无营养，一笑置之的玩笑话。

他甚至连一句“所以呢”都懒得问。

而这样的神态落在靳东的眼里，却是一番不一样的解读——王凯只是还在赌气罢了，赌气地一走了之，赌气地跑去同别人结婚，赌气地要在此时此刻羞辱他一番——他不是读不出那呼之欲出的嘲弄，他只是拒绝去正确地解读。

他一厢情愿，认定那只是王凯爆发的情绪，而情绪总有发泄完的时候，挨过去就好了。

像个毛头小子一样，从人家婚礼上带走了人，做到这一步，若都还挽不回……不敢去想。

他输不起，真的输不起。

“靳东，你现在冷静吗？”王凯的手肘闲闲撑在车窗，托起自己的头，缓缓开口，“你，能想事儿吗？”

靳东感谢自己多年前就开始接受的表演训练——他几乎是条件反射地点了点头，完美演出了一副冷静理智的样子。

“那好，我问你，你他妈知道你在干什么吗？”王凯的眼神扫过来，在靳东的脸上停留了一秒，又移开，“你在我结婚的时候跑到我老婆的面前抱着我啃，把我拽这儿来就为了说句你爱我？你从头到尾没问过我乐意不乐意，你这就是绑架你知道吗。”

靳东瞪眼，他发现自己竟然一时语塞，无法反驳。

不，不是的，你是乐意的，我知道你是乐意的……你必须是乐意的。

但靳东说不出口。

王凯笑了，他实在觉得很荒谬，仿佛一件早已画下句号盖棺定论的事情自己蹦了出来，拒绝结束。

“你从来不在乎我乐不乐意，我知道。”王凯自顾自打开车门，长腿一伸，三步两步绕到了驾驶室外，拉开了靳东的车门，一把把靳东拽了出来。

靳东把外套脱在了会场，此刻的他只穿着一件衬衫，愣愣地站在风里，低眉顺眼。

他像个做错事的孩子，不知所措，也不知悔改。

他都不知道自己错了，更不知道自己错在哪里，何从悔改？

王凯靠过来，一把拽住靳东的衬衫领子，把他拉到了离自己最近的距离。

“你是不是觉得，我就一定不能爱一个女人，娶一个女人？”

“你是不是觉得，我就一定不会是先抽身出来的那一个？”

“你是不是觉得，我就一定活该等到你玩够了玩腻了嫌我碍事了就自己去死？”

“靳东，你他妈，太自私了。”

王凯的声音压得很低，最后一句话，几乎咬牙切齿。

说完，他松开靳东，转身便向路的另一边走去。

是了，就是那个背影了。这辈子，他留给靳东的，就是这样一瞬间了。

毫无留恋，再不回头。

就像在那个反复折磨他的噩梦里，他终究还是推开了那扇门，走了出去。

个中煎熬，梦外的人何尝知晓。

靳东依然站在原地，望着王凯的背影愣神。

从头到尾，除了我爱你，他一句话都没来得及说。

王凯就那么走远了，而靳东一直站在原地没动。

他甚至看到王凯迅速地拦了辆出租车，上车了。

他很懵，这和他想的，完全不一样。

不一样啊……

他仿佛失去了知觉，灵魂从身体里抽离了出来，21克的重量，轻飘飘悬在半空，悲悯地望着自己失去行动能力的身体。

他不知道，如此一幕，早已在王凯的梦里，发生过了。

他也不会知道，梦里的自己，至少比此刻的自己，勇敢一点，坚强一点，敢于承认，一切都太晚了。

他更不会知道，王凯在梦里与他道别时，最后的那一句，我也爱你。

过了许久，他终于慢慢恢复了知觉，开始能感觉到此刻自己浑身血液都凉了下来，像一条塞外的冰河，在他的体内暗流涌动，不动声色地把他整个人都降到了冰点。

他凭着本能坐回车里，发动，开车，一切都只是本能而已，他不知道自己从何而来，亦不知自己向何而去。

他打开了车载音箱，里面随意地播放着无线电，亦不知从何而来，向何而去——只听得似乎是一首歌，又似乎是电影的片段，一段对白细细碎碎飘进靳东的耳朵里——

是一个女人，沙哑着声音问，如果有一天我走了，你会像马达那样找我吗。

男人回答，会啊。

女人继续问，会一直找吗。

男人略有迟疑，但仍然说，会啊。

会一直找到死吗。

这次，男人迟疑了更久，但仍说——会。

女人沉默了几秒——

“你撒谎。”

你撒谎。

这三个字仿佛一声响雷，在靳东的耳边炸开，他猛然一脚刹车踩到底，把车停在了路中间。

眼冒金星，满背冷汗。

他的手紧紧地抓住方向盘，胸口剧烈地起伏，几乎要喘不上气，撕心裂肺的痛苦，在这个瞬间，猛然从心底里喷涌而出，迅速将他整个人吞噬。

他明白了，他忽然就明白了。

一切都没有回头路了，无线电里的男人在撒谎，他靳东何尝不是在撒谎——以前骗王凯，如今骗自己。

但，再也骗不下去了。

那个人，那个他以为永远都不会弃他而去的人，终于受够了，一走了之，绝无返还。

而刚才的靳东，望着他的背影，居然还在想着，不过是一次动静大些的吵架罢了，

谁有心情穿着新郎礼服跟你吵架。

生在冬天的摩羯座，总是比这个世界慢几拍。

可悲可叹。

靳东闭上眼睛，缓了缓神，把车停到了路边，然后自己下车，机械地向前走去。前面就是长江，他已经可以闻到江水的味道。

其实江水并没有味道。

静水深流，谁知道底下有多少漩涡。

这条路很偏僻，是一条通往长江边的小道。靳东没想到自己能凭着本能找到这条路，这是他某一次来武汉的时候，半夜突发奇想想去江边看星星，瞎开，找到的。

大概每个北方人的身体里都装了指南针——王凯当时这么说。那天晚上星星没看到，他搂着王凯看了大半夜长江水。

交换了无数次唾液。

他望着长江，一双星河灿烂的眼睛，此刻无神亦无望。

原来永失吾爱，是这样一种无法承受的感觉。

痛苦吗？撕裂吗？钝刀割肉吗？开闸放血吗？

都不足以形容。

是生命，一寸一寸失却它的意义；

是灵魂，一点一滴蚕食它的光辉。

他此生的爱恋，尽数死在了刚才。

他穿得少，江风很大，吹得他胃里一阵一阵筋挛地疼。

他蹲下来，抱住自己，对着长江，失声痛哭。

没有声音，只剩呜咽，像个孩子，失去糖果。

其实每一条河都会汇入海洋，带着这一路所有的经历得失与悲喜。

好比每一个人，最终走向的不过是一个既定的结局。

这么简单的道理，难道他不懂？

不，他不是不懂，他是不甘心。

但，落花流水去，无影亦无踪。

难道爱本身可爱在于束缚

无奈你我牵过手没绳索

*《一丝不挂》歌词

*“你撒谎”那段对白出自电影《苏州河》

**Author's Note:**

> 啊，虐得老娘肝儿疼，各位看到这里的宝宝，你们还好吗？让我看到你们的双手！
> 
> 噢你们好像都在磨刀霍霍，不要拿小拳拳捶我胸口，我害怕。


End file.
